


Nightmare

by whenpaincomes (mols)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Asylum, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Unethical Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:03:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mols/pseuds/whenpaincomes
Summary: The head of a tortured kid by their non-actions.---It's the description of a dream I had that I couldn't stop remembering.





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> The head of a tortured kid by its non-actions. Not betaed, maybe I will enrance the descriptions later.

Every day was a new nightmare.

For some reason, it would never get worse to me but I felt worse every day.

One day they were gonna punish me.

That one day I stared at them with terror, but paralyzed I said nothing.

A close friend said: "Take Marcela instead, she's stronger."

I didn't reply, I let her go to die...not as much, but I let her be punished on my place.

I stared at the preparation around her and my body shook, I was so scared of what was going to happen, I didn't know what it was, but I knew it was going to be another nightnare and that the reason for that was my fault.

 

\----

 

I fainted then, kids are surrounding me, running between machines, listening to videotapes.

The bad things are all over, they are all doing it together. They don't care about us.

I remember now what was the reason I was supposed to be punished, I told the other kids that they were giving us medication that wasn't meant for us. We were experiments.

They all knew and they didn't care. They always seemed to be about punishing us for existing.

A man, the doctor walks close to this, his very office, I run to him and I scream, terrified "The doctor is here!" They all run in all directions and hide.

I don't know how I escaped but I saw the day people got aware of what happened to us.

Loudly the monitors played while people made silence. They were ordering tortures, putting us with angry kids.

I remember that we hid all of what gave us any glee so they couldn't be taken away.

I remember Marcela was going to die soon, but I didn't want it to be like that. I remember all was beige and I felt like in a rat's cage waiting for another punishment, to get another loose end of our heads.

It all got too loud that day when the monitors played.

Nobody could feel like blaming anyone else besides themselves.

They were there and they did let that happen.

The troubled kids were all that rested.


End file.
